gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Niles Samson
Niles Samson was the doctor who enthusiastically led the research at the New Hope Research Facility during the time Monroe was Chairman of the COG. Known Information The research projects Niles conducted were classified for so long that little is known or revealed of the actual goals and experiments that even years after it's abandoned and the location of New Hope was declassified, Command had no information on it when it was brought to Delta's attention; however, the semi-sentient security system based on Niles himself, memos from other employees, and a prerecording reveal some information regarding Niles's research and personality. Although meek in his mannerisms, Niles was fond and passionate of his research, referring to the human test subjects as his "children," but he did not seem to give any regard to the highly aggressive nature his research developed, which concerned a number of other fellow employees regarding their personal safety at the time and years later forced Delta Squad to fight the Sires. A file on one of his test subjects, Ruth, revealed that his research was having painful transformative effects on his subjects' bodies, and even though he struggled between managing her pain and progressing with his research, his research was his top priority. The driving purpose behind his research was saving the future by building a "genetic bridge," believing that his research would help save "a culture without hope." Eventually, he was forced to take his "children" to Mount Kadar. Although the reasons were never divulged, it was an event which Niles was ashamed of (revealed by his AI counterpart). When Niles left for Mount Kadar, he chose to leave New Hope under the watch of an AI that he programed his personality into to guard the Sires in stasis so he could have another opportunity to study them later. His fate is unknown beyond that. Niles's AI Security System Before leaving New Hope, Niles programmed a semi-sentient AI system to guard the facility, as well as the Sires that were left in stasis when the project was ended. In a recording, Niles admits that he was almost embarrassed by programming himself into the Security system, but the attributes of Niles personality are present, even after it started showing signs of degeneration from being online too long. ‎The effectiveness of the security system was questionable, and for most of Delta's exploration of New Hope, the AI would show Niles's blurred face on numerous screens, ramble out quotes, and act in the same fashion as Niles Samson himself. For most of Delta Squad's trek through New Hope, Niles served as a nuisance, namely making it difficult for them to transverse the facility by pointing out they lacked proper clearance, quoting the real Niles, and raising the security turrets as Delta nears them. When the Sires were released, Marcus realized they needed to shut the system down because it started threatening them for attacking the Sires and began to signs of going haywire when it started replaying Niles Samson's recordings. When they find the control room for Niles and turn off the power to him, Niles's final message before shutting down was a question about whether anyone would listen to the truth when it came out. Quotes Note: These quotes are from Niles's AI counterpart, but since the real Niles programed his personality into it, they count as what he would say. Niles goes haywire after the Sires awaken, and his quotes start sounding more like they are recordings of the real Niles Samson rather than just his programing. Collectibles Concerning Niles Memo To: All New Hope employees From: Director Niles Samson RE: Ways to Deal with Prying Questions As many of you know, we recently experienced an internal information leak, and this had led some media outlets to make inquiries of the Department of Health. Should you ever be approached with questions by anyone from the media or from someone who is not an employee of New Hope, I trust that you will all refrain from disclosing any information about the facility or its patients. Please do keep this is mind moving forward, and continue with the great work that you all are doing. You are making the future a better place. Best, NilesGears of War 2 collectible Journal entry Patient Name: Ruth Age: 15 Symptom: Ruth is clearly experiencing extreme swelling in her joints and frequently cries out in pain during the night. She also exhibits rather erratic and unpredictable behavior, though this is quite understandable considering her situation and symptoms. There is a strange discoloration in her eyes, and her breathing often sounds labored. Her nails grow at a faster rate than normal, though her hair grows at a markedly reduced rate. I'll keep trying to find some type of medication to alleviate her pain without adversely affecting our studies. Dr. Niles SamsonGears of War 2 collectible Trivia *Niles's face is partially shown throughout the complex via screens. However, despite the displays being worn, cracked, and covered by static, Niles appears to be in his mid to late 20s with a long face, glasses and a plain haircut. *As Niles's AI degenerates, the face on the screens get more blurry. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Civilians Category:Collectibles Category:Males